


don't you just wanna go apeshit?

by ShimmerTheDumbass



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kinda fluff, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), sky needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerTheDumbass/pseuds/ShimmerTheDumbass
Summary: Sky doesn't stick up for himself a lot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 179





	don't you just wanna go apeshit?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you just wanna go batshit?

# Don't you just wanna go apeshit?

Legend was pissed. He didn't hate Sky, don't get him wrong. But alas, the skyloftian was the bastards current aggravation.

"FUCK it. Whatever." as. Legend walked away Sky just smiled and called after him  
"I'm sorry! Remember to be home before dinner!"

and that was all. Wild watched in fascination. He knew Legend would eventually come back and apologize, but if Legend had screamed at him for sleeping through a battle, his reaction wouldn't have been "Oh, whoops! Sorry about that".

Time let out a breath and everything seemed to just go back into the normal flow. About an hour later Legend came back and apologized. All Sky did was tell him its okay and give him a hug. Wild didn't understand.  
-

The next occasion was in castle town. They were walking around when someone had rammed into Sky, knocking him to the ground. Sky had smiled and apologized for getting in the way, even when the other had glared at him and called him a bitch for getting in the way. The others had tried to start confrontation, but Sky had quickly stopped them. Even when Time and Twilight had both offered to break the man's knees. Sky had laughed it off, saying he should have been paying attention. Twilight and Time were confused, but let it slide.  
-

A few days later, Warriors and Hyrule had realized it too. They two had witnessed an attempt on Sky's life. Warriors felt nauseas when he saw that turn coat soldier pointing his blade to his brothers throat. Luckily enough, Hyrule had come from behind and took out the traitor, saving their day dreamer.

"Sky? Are you okay?" Warriors was concerned. He knew how betrayal could hurt someone mentally. He could have screamed at Sky knelt down to close the turncoats eyes before looking at Hyrule and Warriors.

"Can we give him a proper burial?"  
Warriors thought he was dreaming.

It's not that Four and Wind hadn't noticed the hero's lack of talking back. They just didn't know how to react. Wind was plain confused. He was watching Sky hurl off the side of his ship, but when he asked, Sky said it was nothing. So as Legend picked on him for "Not having sea legs" Four was watching carefully. Soon after legend had stopped, Four had moved towards sky.

"Sky I have a question?"

The elder hero looked up at the Weilder of the for sword with a pained smile

"What's up? Everything okay?

" Aren't you tired of being nice? Don't you just wanna go apeshit? "  
The words were out before Four processed what he had said.

" Excuse me? "  
Sky looked shocked by the statement

"You let everyone walk all over you, don't you wanna stick up for yourself?"  
Sky could only laugh  
" That's not really my style. I'm sorry!"

They had won. Dark Link was defeated and they were free to go home. But as Sky stared at the other heroes he had to wonder, where was home really? Was it Skyloft? Was it the Surface? Hyrule? _Zelda _? He loved her. But these people bruised and bandaged around him? They were his home too. And he watched Vio getting a hug from Blue, Fours words flashed through his mind "Don't you just wanna go apeshit?"__

__

__He made up his mind on what home truly was._ _

__

__"Hylia! IT'S ME. THE HERO OF THE SKY'S. I THINK I DESERVE A CONVERSATION."_ _

__

__Everyone whipped towards the hero,confusion prominent in their faces._ _

__

__"Sky? Are you okay?"  
Four began to move towards the hero before a golden light shone down on the exhausted adventurers._ _

__

__"Ah. Hello hero, what could it be you request?"  
Though they had never heard her, they knew Hylias voice as well as their friends and families. Time was flinching while the other watched on._ _

__

__"This is a demand actually-"  
As Sky began, the others could only look on in shock. Sure, they had all had their issues and loopholes with the goddess, but sky of everyone, demanding something from her?_ _

__

__"-You have put us all through hell and back. I went through various trials just to enhance a sword bestowed on my people by you. I fought demise and sent these children around me into a curse. They have lived many lives and risked them over and over for a battle that was the God's to fight. You will not separate us. "_ _

__

__Hylia stayed silent before speaking again  
" I understand you have grown close sky child,but I cannot-"_ _

__

__"You can. And you will. I don't care what you have to do, but you are not going to separate me from these boys."_ _

__

__Sky's smile was gone. The staple of this boy had been washed away with the current battle, and seemed to be replaced with a stern warrior. One by one they realized. This was the hero who had fought his was through a new world to save not only it, but the ones he loved and he was going to do it again._ _

__

__"Fine. If that's what you wish, you may have it. You will all be able to travel to the others world from this moment on."_ _

__

__Hylias golden light quickly faded with the hero of the skies staring into it._ _

__

__Everyone stared at the boy. But as he turned to them, they didn't see a warrior or a hero. They only saw their older brother who would do whatever he had to to keep them together._ _


End file.
